The Bird and the Worm
by splintered
Summary: Quotes and lyrics woven together into a beautiful written songfic about the lovable Edward Scissorhands. Song: "The Bird and the Worm" by the Used. Please read and review!


**"The Bird And The Worm"**

Little girl: "Why is it snowing grandma? Where does it come from?"

Grandma: "Oh that's a long story, sweetheart."

Girl: "I wanna hear it."  
Grandma: "Not tonight. Go to sleep."  
Girl: "I'm not sleepy. Tell me, please."  
Grandma: "Well, let's see. I guess it would have to start with scissors.  
Girl: "Scissors?"  
Grandma: "Well, there are all kinds of scissors. And once there was even a man who had scissors for hands."  
Girl: "A man?"  
Grandma: "Yes."  
Girl: "Hands scissors?"  
Grandma: "No, scissor hands. You know that mansion, on top of the mountain?"  
Little girl: "It's haunted."  
Grandma: "Well, a long time ago, an inventor lived in that mansion. He made many things I suppose. He also created a man. He gave him insides: a heart, a brain, everything, well, almost everything.

_He wears his heart  
safety pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows_

Psychologist: "The years he spent in isolation have not equipped him with the tools necessary to judge right from wrong. He's had no contacts. He's been completely without guidance. Furthermore, his work, the garden sculptures, hairstyles and so forth, indicates that he's a highly imaginative character. It seems clear that his awareness of what we call reality is radically underdeveloped."

_  
Shot down by strangers_

Kim: "Why are you laughing? He got hurt!"  
Jim: "It's just a little shock, why do you care?"  
Kim: "A little shock?"  
Jim: "I wish we'd been taping that. I'd give my left nut to see that again."

_whose glances can cripple_

Jim: "Now you've done it!"  
Kim: "It's just a scratch, Jim. Really, it's ok. It's just a..."  
Jim: "Stay back! You touch her again and I kill you!"  
Kim: "No, it's no big deal!"  
Jim: "Call a doctor. He skewered Kim."  
Kim: "No!" (_Peg takes Kim away_)  
Jim: "Stay away from her, ok? I mean it! You can't touch anything without destroying it! Who the hell you think you are even hanging around her anyway. Get the hell out of here! Get the hell out! Go! Freak!"

_  
the heart and devour the soul_

Esmeralda: "It's not heaven he's from! It's straight from the stinking flames of hell! The power of Satan is in him, I can feel it. Can't you? Have you poor sheep strayed so far from the path?"

Grandma: "You see, the inventor was very old. He died before he got to finish the man he had invented. So the man was left by himself, incomplete and all alone."  
_  
All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to death_

Peg: "What happened to you? Where are your parents? Your mother? Your father?"  
Edward: "He didn't wake up."

_  
Terrified of what's inside  
to save his life he crawls_

Jim: Forget about holding her hand, man. Think about the damage he could do to other places.

_  
like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird_

_Out of his mind the weight_

_ pushes him whispering  
must've been out of his mind_

Kim: "It must have been awful when they told you whose house it was."  
Edward: "I knew it was Jim's house."  
Kim: "You did?"  
Edward: "Yes."  
Kim: "Well, then why'd you do it?"  
Edward: "Because you asked me to."

_  
mid-day delusions of pushing this_

_out of his head, maybe _

_out of his mind  
_

Esmeralda: "Don't come near me! He has been sent first to tempt you. But it's not too late. You must push him from you, expel him! Trample down the perversion of nature!"

_  
All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of what's inside_

Inventor: I know it is a little early for Christmas, Edward, but; I have a present for you.

_  
to save his life he  
crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird_

_All he knows  
If he can't relieve it it grows  
and so it goes_

Jim: Are you serious? I'm going to lose you to that? He isn't even human.

_  
he crawls like a worm  
crawls like a worm from the bird_

_Out of his mind the weight  
pushes him whispering_

First officer: "Put your hands up!"  
Second officer: "He's got something in his hands! It looks like knives!"  
First officer: "Drop your weapons! I repeat, drop your weapons. I'm gonna ask you one more time. This is your last warning. Drop your weapons! If you fail to do so, we'll have to open fire. Don't make us do that buddy. Drop your weapons! Drop them! Now! Looks like we've got a psycho. Prepare to fire."

_  
must've been out of his mind_

_All alone he turns to stone_

Peg: Are you alone? Do you live up here all by yourself? What happened to your face? Hum, you know, I won't hurt you. But at the very least let me give you a good astringent and this will help to prevent infection. What's your name?

_  
while holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of whats inside_

Inventor: Hmm...yes. Boring. Let's switch to...Ah!...To some poetry! There was an old man from the Cape who made himself germents of Crepe. When asked 'Will they tear?' he replied 'Here and there, but they keep such a beautiful shape!' That's right! Go ahead, smile, it's funny!

_  
to save his life he crawls  
like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird_

_All alone  
he's holding his breath half to death_

Esmeralda: "I warned, you didn't I? But you didn't heed my warning. But now you will, because you can see it too."

_  
Terrified to save his life  
he crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm  
crawls like a worm  
crawls like a worm from a bird _

* * *

**End Credits:**

_-Composed by Phractured Reality_

_-Quotes from Tim Burton's Edward Scissorhands _

_-Song: "The Bird and the Worm" by the Used_

**End Note:**

-_Disclaimer: Own neither properties listed/used above. _

_-Please review. I look forward to hearing from you. And thank you for reading..._

Edit: Thank you **Wolfy the Ironic Ninja** for reviewing and for notifying me about the wrong lyrics. Yes, it's an amazing song. I love the music video. And I originally copied and pasted the lyrics from Anyways, I changed the lyrics. Thanks again.

**masako moonshade**- Thank you. The whole music video thing was exactly what I was going for with this!


End file.
